freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:OmegaShadow el ErizoX
Música de fondo *'Título': Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "Roar of The Jungle Dragon" - Theme of Jungle Dragon, Yharon (Phase 2) *'Basada en': Terraria, Calamity Mod *'Duración': 8 minutos con 56 segundos. ''★Bienvenido ★'' - Plantilla de amigo, su uso es: Estoy seguro de que si estas aquí vienes a saber más de mi, así que te recomiendo poner la música de fondo de arriba para una mejor experiencia. Créditos al usuario GoldYT2, ya que el fue él quien me ayudo con mi userbox. ★Mi Firma★ ''★Sobre mi★'' ¡Hola!, soy OmegaShadow el ErizoX, te tratare con respeto siempre que tu respetes a los demás. Soy el típico usuario común que no tiene nada que hacer y por eso se la pasa en Wikia el 80% del día como alto virgo. ★Más sobre mi★ * Respeto solo si respetan a los demás (sobre todo si son amigos míos). * Mi puntuación máxima que tengo en la UCN (contando solo mi PC) es 6200. * Mi color favorito es el rojo. * Mi videojuego favorito es Super Mario Galaxy. ★Animatrónicos Favoritos★ # Freddy Fazbear # Toy Bonnie # Mangle # Fredbear # Nightmare # Whitered Bonnie # Bonnie # Funtime Foxy # Toy Freddy # ''S''pring Bonnie ★Animatrónicos que menos me gustan★ Esta lista sera una cuenta regresiva, del 1 hasta el 5, siendo el número 5 el que más me gusta de entre todos los de esta lista y el 1 el animatrónico que puedo decir que hasta odio. Dicho eso, podemos comenzar. # Foxy # BB # Afton (Alias Scraptrap) # Nightmare Chica # JJ ★Jumpscares Favoritos★ 1. Freddy Fazbear 2. Mangle 3. Funtime Foxy (CN) 4. Withered Bonnie 5. Bonnet ★''Mis Páginas Favoritas★'' * Freddy Fazbear * Toy Bonnie * Mangle * Bonnie * Springtrap * 5ta Noche * Funtime Foxy * Muertes (FNaF2) * Ultimate Custom Night * Adventure Funtime Foxy * Muertes (FNaF4) (esta es por ser mi primer edición relevante, cuando arregle un error con Nightmarionne) ★Sagas De Videojuegos Favoritas★ # Super Mario Bros # The Legend of Zelda # Five Nights at Freddy's # Kirby # Pokémon # Sonic the Hedgehog # Super Smash Bros # Metroid # Mario Kart # Megaman # Crash Bandicoot ★Amigos★ * AntIsBack o también conocido como AntbrielxDlol * Hunter Heinkel * Galletón Kawaii * CEPT15 * OmegARKeus * GoldYT2 * DiegoFire Network * KINGCREPPERXD * Doblez29 * KatieOV * SpiderLucas14 * PeterJunior * Dr.RedPool ★Videojuegos Favoritos★ * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Mario Galaxy * Ultimate Custom Night * FNaF 2 * FNaF VR: Help Wanted * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Sonic Adventure * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped * Godzilla: Save the Earth * Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance * Super Mario Advance 1 * Super Mario Advance 2 * Super Mario Advance 3 * Super Mario Advance 4 ★''Plantillas★'' ★Plantillas de amigo★ ★Logros★ ★Redes sociales★ * Discord: Eternal Moth76#6863 * Twitter: @SuperShadowX * Cuenta de Xbox Live: OmegaShadowX292 * Cuenta de Steam: ShadowX234 Categoría:Usuarios Hondureños